Forest of Blood
by Canadian -3- Furry
Summary: The stars have given the prophecy, The clans are in danger, they need four kits to give special abilities and lead the clan, but their enemy, A group of rouges, who have taken on the name of Deathclan, threaten to stop them. (Also please submit your cats, allegiances will be up after the Prologue.)
1. Chapter 1

Five cats sat silently around a pool, waiting, for something.

"I'm sorry I am late Jackalstar!" A small brown tom bounded down the rocks, sitting between the taller cats.

"It is all right Mousepaw, Your only an apprentice, and this is your first time." The tallest of the cats chuckled.

"So what is this about?" Mousepaw asked, tilting his head,

"We must choose the cats for the prophecy. Lilystar, would you like to start?" Jackalstar said and turned to a cream she cat.

Lilystar nodded and stood up, dipping her paw into the pool, a large black and white tom appeared. "This is the cat I choose, Do we all agree, that he will be the wisest choice?"

A black tom laughed "This is a cat that will lead the clan, Lilystar, not kill it."

"Do you doubt my choice? Doubt the fact that I would keep my clan safe, safe from harm, Batstar?" Lilystar hissed, her neck fur bristling.

"Shut up! You all are a pain in the tail." Jackalstar exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Jackalstar." Lilystar dipped her head respectfully and gave her chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks.

"It is alright, Do we all agree with Lilystar?"

Batstar rolled his eyes

"I do! Goosekit would make a great leader!" Mousepaw smiled widely.

Lilystar smiled.

Batstar stood up "Well if you two are done yapping,I would like to show my cat." He snarled.

"go ahead Batstar." Jackalstar nodded.

Batstar dipped his paw in the pool.

A small flame coloured tom appeared.

"There, how about him?"

"He's a good choice, Flamekit would make a smart Leader, He's reckless, so has a lot to learn." Jackalstar nodded.

Mousepaw leaped up "What about me?"

"Go ahead Mousepaw." Jackalstar nodded.

Mousepaw dipped his paw in the pool and a small kit appeared "I choose her!"

"Morningkit is a good choice, Pondclan shall be lucky." A large she cat said

"Thank you Shadowstar." Mousepaw said to the former Pondclan leader.

¨It is my turn to choose. I choose her." He dipped his paw in the pool and a tortoiseshell she-kit appeared.

¨But Jackalstar, she is-" Shadowstar started when Jackalstar raised his tail

"I know she is different, but she must be trusted." Jackalstar said

The group nodded.

"Then we have chosen our cats, we must send the prophecy to them, and the leaders of the clan." Jackalstar said and stood up, "We must depart. Go to your cats, and give them the prophecy, we meet every time the kits move up a rank."

The cats nodded,and slowly stood, getting ready to depart.


	2. Allegiances

_Please note, I am in no mood of people ruining the imaginations of my young friends who made most of these cats, so please do not complain on the appearances, also here we go_

Leaporddust and Mothgaze kindly submitted by Dappledleafthebootifull!

Sunwhisker, Mousepool, and Quickfall kindly submitted by Random! They were submitting anonymously, so if they could come pm who they were so I can give accurate credit that would be great!

Brighteyes kindly submitted by VIP! They were submitting anonymously, so if they could come pm who they were so I can give accurate credit that would be great!

Cinderpaw and Riverpaw kindly submitted by Unknown aka Unknown Cinder! They were submitting anonymously, so if they could come pm who they were so I can give accurate credit that would be great!

And Nightpaw Kindly submitted by Dark Hart! Same for them!

Glacierclan:

Leader: Stormstar-A large tom with soft brown fur, yellow eyes, and white paws

Deputy: Vineheart- long-haired sandy-orange she-cat with only one amber eye.

Medicine Cat: Shadowbrook- fluffy dark-gray-and-white tabby she-cat with dark green eyes (apprentice Mousepool)

Warriors:

Elmthorn-lithe mottled brown tabby she-cat with large amber eyes

Briarstream-sturdy dark brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Smokerock-sleek black-and-white tom with large green eyes

Creamdapple- slender sandy-orange she-cat with amber eyes

Lionear-lithe ginger tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Blizzardscar- battle-scarred black-and-white tom with large blue eyes

Mousefoot-Dusty brown male with green eyes and grey tail tip

Spiderleg- a black and brown tom with green eyes.

Doetooth- a small brown she cat with blue eyes.

Kestrelswirl- a small light brown she cat with white swirls,and blue eyes.

Feathersoar- a silver she cat with a silver and white tail that resembles a feather.

Alderbranch- a ginger tom with brown eyes

Birchspot-a brown tom with a big black spot on his back and brown eyes.

Leaporddust- A dusty brown she cat with black spots and green eyes.

Sunwhisker- an orange tabby tom

Quickfall- white she- cat with brown patches.

Apprentices:

Mousepool-a solid gray tom

Goosepaw- a large black white and brown tom with blue eyes.

Halfpaw- a small white she cat that's missing half her tail and large blue eyes.

Bluepaw- a large blue-grey tom with green eyes.

Lionpaw- a large golden tabby tom with grey eyes.

Ravenpaw- a black she cat with green eyes.

Emberpaw- a ginger she cat with purple eyes.

Cherrypaw- a cream colored she cat with blue eyes and white paws

Redpaw- a flame colored tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Sagesight- a tortoiseshell and white she cat with silver eyes, mother to Gingerkit ( a ginger coloured she kit with blue eyes) and Runningkit (A grey tom with blue eyes.), Mate of Lionear.

Mapleblaze- long gray fur and yellow eyes, Mother of Clearkit (silver and white she kit), mate of Mousefoot

Tigerbreeze- A small, black and ginger tabby she cat with yellow eyes, expecting, mate of Stormstar.

Elders:

Torncoat- A large tom with missing fur. Blue eyes.

Mothgaze-A once pretty brown tabby she cat with a muzzle grey with age. She has murky green eyes and one white paw and a twisted hind leg

Floodclan :

Leader: Mossystar- a small, Grey tabby she cat with green eyes

Deputy: Cloudshade- a white tom with a black spot around his eye,black ears,faded black paws, and a plume tail, black muzzle, blue eyes, and a little scar on his paw.

Medicine cat: Wolfjaw- a heavy furred, grey tom with a plume tail and yellow eyes. (apprentice- Silverpaw)

Warriors:

Mistywing- Mottled silver and grey she cat with blue eyes

Motheyes- a small white she cat with blue eyes

Whitestone- a white tom with brown eyes and grey paws.

Stonemist- a grey tom with a silver stripe on his back yellow eyes

Swiftfern- a grey tabby she cat with green eyes

Adderdawn- a ginger tom with yellow eyes and sharp fangs.

Leopardear- a spotted golden tom with yellow eyes.

Rushwhisker- a black tom with blue eyes

Brighteyes-a white she-cat, with ginger stripes. She has a ginger-tabby mask that encircles her snout and eyes, and has a darker ginger stripe that runs along her spine to her tail-tip. Her chest is pure ginger, and the ginger reaches down onto her front left leg.

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- A small brown and grey tom with silver eyes and grey paws,

Amberpaw- a cream coloured she cat with amber eyes.

Palepaw- a pale ginger she cat with blue eyes.

Darkpaw- a black tom with dark blue eyes.

Berrypaw- a small, white tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Pigeonleaf- a grey she cat with blue of Flamekit ( a ginger tom with white paws and green eyes.) Mate of Rushwhisker

Beespeck- Ginger and black she cat, Permanent nursery queen.

Elders:

Bearclaw- a tom with Dark brown fur,dark-ish green eyes and a brown spot on his nose

Pondclan:

Leader: Snowstar- fluffy white she cat with greyish-blue eyes,

Deputy: Nettleheart-

Medicine cat: Firespirit- a pale orange she-cat

Warriors:

Dustsight- A large, dusty brown tom with blue eyes

Risingsnow- a large, snowy white she cat with a plume tail

Clearriver- A silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Jayoak- a silver tabby tom with brown eyes

Amberflight- a ginger she cat with amber eyes

Toadpool- a grey tom with green eyes

Jaypool- a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Foxcreek- a ginger tom with black paws,white underbelly,and muzzle, and grey eyes.

Leaffrost- a brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Bearpaw- a brown tom with green eyes

Oakpaw- a brown she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw- a ginger tom with yellow eyes

Littlepaw- a small, black tabby tom with green eyes

Ravenpaw- a black she cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw-long thin body, black fur white belly muzzle and paws. Green eyes

Queens:

Moorewish- A grey she cat with green eyes, mother of Morningkit (ginger she cat with a blind left eye, and a yellow right eye,along with a black paw and a white paw.)

Elders:

Toadfoot- silver with grey eyes,

Cliffclan:

Leader: Sandystar- A large, sand colored tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Talonclaw-Brown tabby male with white splotches all over and brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Brindledream- a tabby she-cat with murky,silver eyes. (apprentice-Frostpaw (A grey she cat with a half white nose.)

Warriors:

(Please submit them)

Featherpool- a silver she cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

(please submit them)

Adderpaw- a pale ginger tom with green eyes. (mentor- Featherpool)

Cinderpaw-a red tortoiseshell, like red with black ears, black paws, a black tail tip, with two black stripes following the black tip, a black patch on each side of her torso that sort of forms an "x" figure and one thin oval on each side on her torso as well. Cinderpaw has green eyes

Riverpaw-a plain black cat with blue eyes.

Queens:

Owlfrost- Lithe, silver and white she cat with brown eyes (Mother of Missingkit (A tortoiseshell she cat with a purple eye, and a blue eye.) and Briarkit (a brown she cat with yellow eyes))

Elders:

(please submit)


End file.
